Discontinued-
by Merp1Molecule
Summary: Im so sorry to everyone who was interested in this story or submitted a tribute but I dont think im going to working on this one anymore. I kinda lost the inspiration to continue this.
1. PrologueSYOT application

_**Welcome To The Revenge Games**_

The time has finally come. The reign of president snow is over and the fate of panem has fallen into the hands of the rebellion. It's time to take revenge on the capitol. So what better way then having a revenge games. The capitol will pay by having their children reaped for the games. This time it will take a particular twist much harsher and frightening then the rest.

These games will be used to show the capitol what it feels like to be afraid. These games will show the capitol how painful it was to live through this. These games however will be the very last hunger games ever. However it will be made sure as though they will not be forgotten.

Each kid will have their own nightmares and fears implemented into the games. They will have to live through their greatest nightmares. Prove their strength and put on a show that will change the mind of the capitol forever. The capitol will pay for what they have done to the districts. We will show them the fears we have lived through. This is the way that it has to be.

_**Hey guys welcome to my first story. I loved reading what this place has to offer and I do have to say it quite inspired me to write one of my own. Sorry for the short beginning. However I like to think of it as a teaser.**_

_**So about the story. I am having an open SYOT. So feel free to submit a character if you want to. The first couple of chapters I will reveal the mentors and at the end of each one I will tell you as to what spots are left. **_

_**Needed Information**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strength's:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Worst Experiences:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Preferred Ranking:**

**What they focus on in training:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction to being Reaped/ Volunteering:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Game tactics:**

**How would you want them to die:**

_**Optional Extras**_

**Alliances:**

**Romance:**

**Interactions:**

**Their interview: **


	2. The 6 Mentors pt1

_**Meet The 6 Mentors pt.1**_

It's been decided there will be a total of 6 mentors. Each mentor has participated in the games at least one. These mentor's have gladly volunteered to train and teach each of the tributes about fighting in the hunger games. They have seen terrors that haunt them at night and know what these children are going to be going through. Since we only have six mentors each mentor will have a total of four tributes each. Each mentor will get a kid to train depending on order in which they were reaped. These mentors will train the kids in the areas they know best. Who knows maybe this years tributes will actually learn a thing or two from their fellow mentors.

**Ajax Edmundo**

I don't agree with the hunger games. My entire life was turned upside down because of this malicious game. However i'm furious that they found entertainment in watching children kill each other. I once lost my siblings to this game. Hence why I volunteered. Granted I hate this game I want to watch these people suffer. They are the reason I'm in so much pain. They are the reason I have these night terrors. They were suppose to guarantee me and my family safety yet they killed the remaining of my family. So let them watch their kids wither in this arena. I'll train them to the best of my abilities. I'll show them what I know. However their children are in this arena because of them. So i'll smile as I watch the people of the capitol shriek in terror as the one's they love get reaped and enter the arena.

I took a step outside of my house to clear my thoughts. Everything has been clouded right now. I want to watch these games buts it's hard to think of this continuing. As I walked out I felt drops of the cold rain hit my back. It felt soothing. I then turned my face to the sky. The pellets of cold rain made me feel numb. I stood there for a moment letting my mind wander. It felt nice not having to worry about was going on around me. However I was quickly pulled out of this calm state by a piercing voice.

" Hey Ajax, Are you ok?" The female voice called to me.

I took my gaze away from the dripping sky to face the girl. It took my eyes to readjust for a moment. It was Tesha. I smiled. Ever since the rebellion we kinda became really close friends. There have been many times I have tried to kill myself by now. However she always seemed to be there to help me through it all.

" Yeah I've just been really caught up in my thoughts lately" I reassured her.

Tesha brought me into a hug. She does this whenever i've been a little lost. Honestly I don't know what I would have done without her. She has been my family since I lost my real one. I despise the capitol for what they have done. However the only reason Tesha decided to be a Mentor as well is because of me. She told me that if I decide to do this she will as well. I guess that's what makes her such a great friend. She's always there when you need it.

Tesha whispered in my ear, " Do you want to go in and talk about it?"

I quietly nodded my head in response. I really didn't have words whenever she held me like this. All I could do was nod my head. After a bit of standing there we finally headed back to my house. Once we got there I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. I held the door open for Tesha to walk in. As she proceeded to head in she nodded to me as a way of thanks. I followed her in and quickly closed the door behind me. As soon as I closed the door I felt the warmth of my house embrace me. Only then did I realize how cold it really was outside. I turned around to face the emptiness of my house. _Where did Tesha go? _I looked down to where I had the shoes placed and sure enough Tesha's shoes were there. I took my shoes off and then ventured off into my house to find. As I entered the living my room everything went dark. I couldn't see a thing. I was starting to panic. Only then for my vision to return. Standing in front me there was Tesha with a devilish grin spread across her face.

" Gotcha!" She crowed

Tesha then proceeded to throw a towel at my face. I quickly grabbed it and stared at her.

" Dry yourself off silly, your gonna catch a cold if you let yourself stay wet like that."

I responded with a smile. Then headed towards my room. I quickly changed into some sweat pant and loose white t-shirt. I dried my hair off with the towel then threw it into my dirty clothes bin. I then headed back to the living room. Only to find Tesha already making herself at home on my couch. I mean she comes Over alot so what else is to expect of her. I hurried towards the couch and plopped down beside her.

As I did she turned to me and asked, "So you want to tell me what you been thinking about?"

"I mean yeah…." I took a deep breath, " See thing is I want to watch the capitol suffer as their children slaughter each other however….." I shifted my gaze from her as I felt embarrassed about what I was saying. " I don't want the children go through this when it's not the kids fault."

My eyes darted back to her. Only to be confronted with a sympathetic face. Once again Tesha pulled me into another hug. However this time there was something different about the hug. This hug caused a fire to spark within me. It stirred the resting butterflies in my stomach. It caused such a feeling that I cannot explain. As Tesha pulled away from the hug. I got the wildest idea. So I acted upon instinct.

I grabbed Tesha by the face and looked her in the eyes. I ever slowly began to lean in. Finally our lips made contact. There was such a fire behind this kiss that it set off millions of fireworks at once. I finally realized As to how much I really love her.

**Zoe Heilwig**

The games really didn't change me all that much. All it did was add on one more night terror. Maybe watching others go through it will make these terrors go away. Maybe I can help these games tributes. I don't really know what I'm doing though I just happened to have gotten lucky. However maybe just maybe I can train them to be smarter and stronger instead of relying on luck.

It's getting pretty late out and I really should head to bed now. However I really don't want to have to live through the night terrors again. So instead I headed to the bathroom. Maybe taking a warm shower will help ease my mind. I made sure to grab the necessities for my shower first. I got my PJs and my trusty old music player. Once I reached the bathroom I set all my stuff down. I began to undress. However I stopped about Midway as I caught a glimpse of my reflection.

I slowly walked closer to the mirror and examined my face. I examined the long black hair sitting upon my head. I let it go so long as to the point where all of it literally shine in the sun. It was so oily to the point it felt gross. I moved on from my hair to my face. I slowly traced the scar that ripped through my lips. I had gained this scar during those games. Oh many memories this face of mine brings me. I was no longer full beautiful young woman I had been during those games. I am now quite nearly a skeleton with piercing grey eyes. If I'm to show myself in public again I'm really going to need to start eating again.

I sighed I took my gaze from the reflection that I wished I could change oh so much. I needed to get in the shower if I was going to look decent for the day ahead. I slightly turned the handle. Turning the shower on. It was so nice to feel the warm water hit my back. I sat there for a moment just sitting in my thoughts. _Why did I volunteer to be a mentor? _Honestly I don't know. I really will still be indifferent at the end of all of this. As I continued to stand there one of the songs I recognized the most came up.

_I know you've got the best intentions  
Just trying to find the right words to say  
Promise I've already learned my lesson  
But right now I wanna be not okay  
So tight sitting here waiting  
If I hear one more "Just be patient"  
It's always gonna stay the same  
So let me just give up  
So let me just let go  
If this isn't good for me  
Well I don't wanna know_

As this song ran through my mind I immediately began shut down. I let myself fall to the ground as tears just ran down my face. _Why, why am I the one still alive? Why couldn't I have accomplished my suicide attempt during the hunger games? Why didn't he let me die? Why him and not me?_

Waterfalls were falling down my face at this point. Making it very hard to see. I turned my head to the left. Only to see a tiny razor blade that had fallen off my razor. I grabbed the small blade and brought it close to my face. I carefully examined the small piece of metal. It was definitely sharp enough to cut. I lowered the tiny blade to my wrist. Cutting can take the pain away for know. Right?

First cut for the first tribute i'll train.

Second cut for the second tribute i'll train.

Third cut for the third tribute i'll train.

And the fourth cut for the fourth tribute i'll train.

That night I went to bed with tears in my eyes. Along with poor children that I'll have to train to slaughter others.

_I'm so sorry!_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And when writing this book I will not be focusing on the mentors as much as I am at the current moment. **

**2 of the 24 spots have been taken. I am still open for more submissions. Once i'm done with all the mentor stories i will start uploading the tributes stories. **

**One part of the application that I forgot is,**

**Training ranking:**

**Once again thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. The First Tribute and First Volunteer

**Holly Dove**

Things have changed since the rebellion. I never really cared about it until that day. Now these rebels are forcing us to participate in a hunger games ourselves. Whatever I will make them pay for what they have done. I will avenge my brother's death even if it means I had to enter that horrid arena and make a memory of my self. I will come out as the victor and make those rebels pay for my brother's death.

I decided to leave the house and meet up with my friends as it's the last day for me to truly interact with them before I go through with my plan during tomorrows reaping. I slowly walked to the capitol center to meet up with them. I could sort of count them as my friends. However they really need to upgrade their style. It is better than most as they have me as their fashion expert. Standing there were what I called my friends over these past few years. Susie and Jewel always a bit more secluded from the group as they lack the confidence to converse with others. It's ridiculous they really need to start being more social. Lizzie, Tori, and June seemed to be hovering over one of their own electrical devices they were allowed to keep.

I snuck up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder, " Whatcha doing?"

They seemed startled by my presence and quickly hid the device. Just before they turned it off I had seen the name Janielle Tate. What the hell were the doing texting that sl**. I can't believe anyone can stand that snitches presence.

My face quickly took on a scowling look. My stunning violet eyes could have burned holes through them. " Why in the world would you be texting that snitch?"

Lizzie quickly shifted her stance and responded in a quaky voice, "What are you talking about?"

I quickly fumed as I hate being lied to, " You know what the hell i'm talking about lizzie you know I hate her."

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I quickly spun around. There she was. Janielle Tate herself. The last person I wanted to see. I hated her for what she did. Wait no I absolutely despised her. If she wasn't such a snitch. I quickly punched the snitch in the face and began to run away.

Shouting behind me I told them what I really thought about them, " I hate you backstabbers and what I wanted to hang out like friends before volunteered, but no cause you all are freaking stupid." The moments of silence of afterwards told me how shocked they were. I froze in my spot as try to find a last parting word. Then it came to me and I began to quicken my pace again, " BTW you all look ugly you freaking skanks!"

I continued my way home angered by their betrayal. They knew how much I hated her and they still invited her to hang with us on my final parting day. Ugh it just makes me so mad that they would even think about doing this. Oh how much I wish Ethan were here right now. Without him I can't vent to anyone. If I can't vent to anyone I have all these pent up emotions. Thinking about my last brother really made me hurt. I was trying to hold back the tears. A single tear escaped though as i continued running back to my home. My curly pink hair kept getting in the way of my vision. Soon I found myself on the ground as someone got in my way.

I embarrassed being seen like this, " Watch where you're going stupid!"

I then quickly got up and rushed the last few blocks home. I rushed in the door and closed it behind me. Things really have been going to hell without Ethan here. Maybe he is the only I was ever actually able to call a friend. My brother was my friend. The only person to ever truly understand me. I decided I would find my reaping clothes for tomorrow. I decided that I would wear the Fuzzy light pink sweater that Ethan has always adored and I built off of that. A beautiful knee length purple skirt that stops at my knees. Since it was going to be cold I grabbed white stockings and for shoes my favorite pair of golden flats. I was quite pleased with the outfit. I wonder what Ethan would think of it. As my mind wandered back to Ethan it also wandered back to today's events. Oh how they anger me. I spent the rest of the day thinking about this and that. Most importantly the absence of my dear brother.

My mother quite abruptly woke me up in the morning. Pulling back the curtains on my windows, " It's time to start getting ready for the hunger games."

I groaned as I rolled out of the bed. Tired as I was I slowly managed my way towards the bathroom to apply my makeup. I finished my makeup and finished taken care of my beautiful pink curls. Sitting there on the toilet happened to be my reaping outfit for the day. I slowly exited the bathroom and headed towards the front door. Granted none of us capitol children have actually had to go through reapings ourselves. We still knew the order we had to be in. I quickly slid into the line and began to walk along the other capitol children. My gaze was particularly caught by a girl on my left.

I chuckled, " My don't you look ugly today, did you get dressed in the dark?"

I started to laugh hysterically and I was waiting for the girls own laugh. It never came though. I focused my attention towards the capitol center where we now were located awaiting the reapings. We were given a whole speech as to how this was the only capitol hunger games and how this is the end game of the hunger games. Blah blah blah and _May the odds be ever in your favor._

" As usual ladies first."

I was zoned out as I watched her hand dip into the bowl of paper slips. Seemingly cutting through. No matter who is drawn I'm volunteering. I'm definitely doing some random young girl a favor.

" And the female tribute is, Amanda Fowler."

The lady seemingly looked around for any volunteers well guess im the first and probably only volunteer. I slowly raised my hand and in a confident voice, " I volunteer."

The girl originally reaped looked so relieved as I took her spot. However many faces around me held shock. I exited the crowd and headed towards the stage where I took the first spot as tribute.

" What's your name volunteer?" Lady seemingly asked

I was confident and clearly showed in my voice " Holy Dove"

" And your age?"

"14"

" Well here is your first tribute, Holy Dove!"

I stood there scanning the crowd as I waited for the other tributes to be announce. To know who my prey was.

**Hey guys im sorry i have been gone for so long. Decided that since I had gotten some tribute I would just start with the reapings since I have been gone for so long. He each chapter will be a different character. I hope I did this character justice. And If you want to submit a tribute the form is on my profile. I will try to update more often. Please tell me what you think and ill see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Angel St Germain

**Angel St. Germain**

There's finally a chance for me to possibly be apart of the hunger games. It sounds fun. It would be an honor to be apart of such entertainment. Sadly this is the last one ever. It would be nice to watch. I wonder what it's going to be like. I mean the arena has to be unique as well. I'm also going to be able to use a weapon for the first time. Maybe I will even get to make a new friend whilst in their. They say allies are necessary. I dunno the whole thing just feels like a dream. If i get reaped many people will know my name and I just can't believe it.

It's the morning before the reaping begins and I'm just filled with excitement. What if I actually get reaped. It will be the happiest day of my life. Even if I don't win i'm sure i'll make it back home no matter what. For such a brilliant occasion I decided I would wear my rainbow tunic. Rainbow's represent wonder and happiness. I figured it be the best decision. I walked into the bathroom to take care of my long hair. If I don't brush it out and take care of it. It's gonna be supper tangled and it'll be dragging on the ground behind me. I absolutely adore my hair though. The length gives me so many options. However my most favorite option is a braid. I sat in front of the mirror studying my looks. As predicted my hair was sure a mess. I purposely dyed my hair a snow white to represent my name. White makes everything seem so much more angelic. My very own eyes even add to them of an angel. However the other one reminds me of a demon. A pale blue and deep red the two contrasting quite a bit. I reached for my brush and began the process of detangling my gorgeous locks.

That was a long two hours. Good thing I got up in enough time. I headed to the front door and opened it to the bright light and fresh air of the capitol. I was surprised by the orderly line in which I found the other capitol children in. Figuring this was normal I closed my door behind me and stepped into the line. The others me looked just as stunning as the blue sky above. How I wish this day would last forever. I let my gaze wander among the crowd of young and promising capitol children. Granted I'm 14 I really look about as young as some of the 12 year olds. Unlike the girl that just entered the line to my right. She looked absolutely stunning with her gorgeous fuzzy pink jacket.

I was about say something to her just as she caught my gaze and said something herself, " My don't you look ugly today, did you get dressed in the dark?"

Just as she said that she began to laugh hysterically. If I end up in the games with her i'm definitely not allying with her. It's people like her that may be physically attractive but are just naturally ugly. I let my head drop and I quietly observed the ground ahead of me. Granted I know she is probably just mean it still really hurt as to what she said to me. I really did try hard to look beautiful. Do you know how many body mods i've gotten so that I could look like this. All I wanted was to fit my aesthetic. She really needs to hold her tongue sometimes. I noticed how my brilliantly red shoes reflected the light of the sun. Making the ground shine just a bit brighter. It looks as though i'm walking on light. This thought immediately changed my mood. I picked my head up high and marched on like a soldier that's just won the battle. I won't let that silly girl ruin my day. As we approached the capitol center. I notice the crowds of people there. I didn't realize that there was that many people here. It was like the center was filled with an ocean of people. There wasn't even a sight of my own parents because there was so many people here.

My gaze then wandered to the stage there stood our capitol president at the mic viewing over the sea of people. Behind her were six other people. I recognized them immediately. They were previous victors. I'm surprised that any of them volunteered to mentor us kids. On the far right of the stage were Ajax Edmundo, Zoe heilwig, and Tesha Evin. On the far left of the stage were Sarid Davante, Cayden Ludwick, and Emlyn Alastair. I was very little when I first watched some of their games but nonetheless I still looked up to them. I had hoped that one day I could be a victor like them. Some had won their games by pure domination. Some by staying out of complete view. But all victors. That's why they are here. The rest of the capitol people were filling in.

Once everyone was here our new president began, " Welcome one and all to the capitol reapings," She took a breath to then continue on, " This is the last ever hunger games and you all should be grateful for that." " Many of the district children have been killed for all these years and it's only fair if the capitol experiences these losses at least once." " So here we are ready to reap the 24 following tributes." " Each tribute will have a mentor and this will be decided among the order in which you are reaped." So shall we begin now?"

I'm surprised as to that the capitol actually responded. " Yeah."

" As usual then we shall start with the female." The president then approached the female bowl where lots of names there lied. Her finger dug through as she searched for the first female tribute. My heart is beating a million miles per hour. I'm excited yet super nervous to see who will be reaped. " Our first female tribute is... Amanda fowler."

I scanned the crowd to catch a glimpse of the girl going in. Just as the crowd was slowly parting for her I notice a hand raise out of the crowd as these words then followed, " I volunteer."

I'm surprised when I see the girl who volunteered. It was the same girl from earlier who had spoke those cruel words to me. Maybe she's not that bad after all. I still don't like her all that much. The girl cockily approached the stage and was then greeted by the president as the first tribute.

" What's your name?"

" Holly Dove." The girl then gave the most sneering smile ever. I can tell I really don't like her. No offense she just seems really rude.

" And what's your age?"

" 14" Figures she actually looks that age unlike me.

" There you have it our first tribute." The crowd then gave a round of applause and then was silenced by the president's hand. " Now for the male."

She once again approached the opposing bowl. Her natural finger types slicing through the simple slips of paper. Until her hand landed on one. She pulled it out of the bowl and announced the very next tribute, " Our Male tribute is... Austin Lang!"

I shifted my gaze to the already parting crowd. Sadly for this kid there was no volunteer for him. His face seemed very somber as though he didn't want to go into the games. I don't see why though. It's funny he seems to have the same hair color as me. And his eyes, his eyes look so kind. Maybe he could be an ally. He looks kind and strong enough. He slowly shuffled his feet towards the stage to take his place next to the volunteer. Once again the president greeted the tribute as she then headed back to girls reaping bowl. Her fingers picking a name right off the top of it all.

" Our next female tribute is... Angel St. Germain!" For a moment I was frozen as it took a bit to process the name in which had just been called.

Once I figured it out I squealed in excitement. I'm going to be apart of the games. I quickly exited the crowd and skipped my way to the stage. I really couldn't explain what I was feeling now. Each of my feet pounding on the steps on my way. I then ran to the president and gave her a huge hug. This was absolutely the best day of my life. I then ran to my spot alongside Austin Lang. I was so happy that I just couldn't right now. I wanted to hug everyone I saw. I grinned wide as I peered among the ground and waited for the next tribute.

**I'm sorry that I didn't upload Austin Lang's chapter yet. I had his piece planned out and finished but I forgot my notebook and at the current moment I can only upload whilst at school. So I wrote Angels part for today. I hope that this didn't seem as rushed as the last chapter and I will really try my best to work on my pace.**

**But how did I do. What do you think about Angel? Did write her good enough?**

**Concerning the SYOT i'm still waiting for more submissions. At the current moment there 4/24 spots that have been taken. I will try my best to upload regularly and yes you can make reservations just please try to get them in on time. Reservations will last for a total of 3 days each only because someone else may want to make a character as well. The form can be found on my profile.**

**Next chapter: Austin Lang**

**Only because this was the original promised chapter again so sorry that things got changed.**


	5. Austin Lang

Austin Lang:

Here I am cleaning the house for my adoptive family the day before the reapings. They were out getting my so called sister Marice Lang a new outfit for the reaping. Granted I am happy that they went out of their way to bring me into their family. I just wish they would treat me more like an actual family member. I'm not able to do much without my "mother" disapproving it. Neither of my family members treat me as though im family. I'm just basically their maid. Sometimes I wish I knew why my real parents didn't want me. But hey they gave me up that means they didn't love me. Actually know that I think about I have never experienced an actual form of love. The closest thing I have is great friendships. I truly don't know what I would without my friends.

I stood up from scrubbing the floor to stretch for a moment. This floor gets really messy. It's almost as though they don't care. There were cigarette ashes on the kitchen tiling. The ashes reminded me of the hole in my favorite hoodie. I saved up so much money for that hoodie. So of course my so called father had to burn a hole through it with his cigarette. I can remember that moment so vividly. He was angry and yelling at me because I took a break from cleaning. As he continued yelling he grabbed my hoodie and pulled me towards him. He then brought his cigarette up to my hoodie and pressed it against my hoodie. He had such a sick and satisfied grin upon his face. It made me want to puke. I could feel my face getting red as my blood boiled from the rage he caused me. That was the first time I retaliated to their abuse. I screamed at the top of my lungs and landed many punches upon his sick and twisted face. I saved my own earned money for a hoodie that I wanted for who knows how long. Yet it was fine for them to ruin my stuff repeatedly over and over again. Yet if I were to retaliate im in the wrong. That was the same night that I had been kicked out for the first time. I spent the night at Justin Smite's house. He was my closest and most understanding friend. That night I was able to vent all my pent up feelings to someone for once. Yes they took me in a gave me home. However they treat me so badly and I just can't stand it anymore. Should be grateful because they gave me home or should I despise them because of how badly they treat me.

I started to saunter down the hall as I couldn't stand scrubbing that floor any longer. I let my fingers trail the smooth surface of the perfectly white walls. I'm surprised that haven't managed stain their walls yet. My mind wandered many different subjects as I took a break from my cleaning. Subjects upon subjects floated around within my mind. These thoughts came to a stop as my fingertips met the rough surface of a frame. I turned to face the painting encased in the golden frame. It was the three of them all huddled together. They all looked so happy together. Of course this before my arrival here. Both Deliah Lang and Trevor Lang held their precious little angel Marice Lang smiling that there was no end to their perfect family. It made me feel so left out. They made it seem as though it was them and only them. However that's what it seems to be all the time. Tears began to trickle down my face as I realized that I will never experience any kind of love. I will never be able to feel the true reality of being apart of an actual family that loves me as their kid. Not as some kid they brought in to their family to clean their house. I turned away from the picture as I realized that if I stared at it any longer I was truly going to break down. I leaned against the wall and curled into the ball I have learned to call comforting. I just couldn't bare the thoughts running through my mind anymore.

The front door quickly swung open and the house filled with the laughter of my adoptive family. However it soon as quickly silenced as I heard an unfamiliar noise. Crap I left the bucket of water by the front and forgot to take care of it before i took my break.

" AUSTIN GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" The shout utterly scared me as I scattered to my feet and ran towards the front door.

Just as I reached where my so called family stood I immediately felt a stinging on my left cheek. " You ungrateful scum how dare you leave this here."

" I- I- I'm sorry." My voice came out as a whisper I feared this man. The threats in which he inflicts. My head was hanging as I felt the burn of embarrassment upon my cheeks. Before I knew it I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown out the front door. The cold air hit my wet cheeks and as I turned around I could feel the breeze of the front being slammed shut. I was about to reach for the door knob to re-enter the house. However I was stopped short as I heard the clicking sound of the door being locked.

My feet started moving on their own from the there. I knew the path to my best friend's house extremely well as i have been kicked out of the house quite often by now. I didn't need the light of day to guide me there. I learned this path in the heart of night and it has become quite clear now. After a total of 15 minutes walking I finally reached my Justin's house. I quietly knocked on his window as routine. It took a few knocks before I saw him appear at his window. Unlike me he was quite striking. His appearance could create a lasting image in your brain forever. Justin had electric blue hair and fiery red eyes. His eyes seemed as though he could burn right through you. He has the same blocky build as I do and we both have the same fair tanned skin. Sometimes I wonder if we were meant to be brothers. Unlike him and his striking hair, I have some pretty normal shaggy white hair that sometimes gets in the way of my vision. I also have light blue eyes that when with my friends seem to be a little to joking for the pain that I truly feel.

Justin opened the window to let me in like always. Making way so as though he is not in the way when I crawl through. Once I re-steadied myself I looked up to meet Justin's gaze. He gave a look that quite clearly asked me what the excuse was this time.

" It's nothing ya know I kinda got thrown out, like the trash I am lol." I then proceeded to laugh at my own sick joke so as though Justin wouldn't be concerned about me.

Justin just sighed and turned and turned around. He headed towards his bed and pulled out the air mattress that I usually sleep on when I crash the night here.

" Thanks." I felt as though I needed to thank him as this is an often occurrence.

" It's no problem, see you in the morning." Justin shut off the lights and crawled into his bed. Me crawling into my own. Tomorrow is the day of the reaping may as well try to get as much sleep before then as I can.

That night was another night filled with nightmares. It was extremely hard for me to sleep because I didn't want to go back to seeing those dreams. Nor did I want to wake Justin up. So I stared at the ceiling for most before finally drifting of to sleep a sleep without nightmares.

I woke up that morning to Justin shaking on my shoulder, " Dude you gotta wake up or you will be late for the reapings."

I shot awake as I realized. Crap, crap, crap. I can't believe I slept in that late. I rushed towards the bin of stashed clothes that I had here in case of emergency. I grabbed a plain black T-shirt and khaki pants and threw them on. I quickly proceeded to shoving my feet in my shoes and quickly tying the shoelaces. I didn't bother with stopping in the bathroom as I was in to much of a rush to think of that. I threw open their front door and slammed it behind me. I cringed doing this as I realized how disrespectful that was. I ran a good bit to catch up with the ever so retreating line of capital citizens. I shimmied my way in and only stopped for half a second to get my finger pricked. I then rushed on over to the 17 year old section ever so waiting for the president's speech.

The president walked up to the stage. Only stopping before the mike her wise eyes scanning the crowd of capital citizens. As the very last few capital citizen's trickled in she began this years speech.

" Welcome One and all to the capitol reapings, as we all know this is the last ever hunger games to be held."

" You should be grateful as many of the districts children has suffered at the hands of this game so it's only fair that the capital experiences these losses once."

" Now let the odds be ever in your favor."

The president approached the female's reaping bowl her graying hair flowing behind her. Once reaching the bowl she slipped her wrinkly fingers in and started fishing around till she finally grabbed a hold of a single slip of paper. Ever so carefully she headed back towards the mike to announce the first tribute.

" Our first female tribute is... Amanda Fowler!"

Almost as soon as the name was called a hand emerged from the crowd of 14 year old girls. The ever so confident words leaving the girls mouth.

" I volunteer!" The girl slowly stalked out of the crowd and towards the stage ever so confidently. Sometimes I wish I could borrow that kind of braveness.

The girl reached the stage and just as confidently shook the president's hand.

" What's your name?"

"Holy Dove" The grin crossing that girls face honestly just scared me. She seemed to confident at this point especially when she could reach her prominent death.

" And what's your age?"

" 14 " Figures she was sorted into the group of fourteen year olds. I don't see why you would need to ask that.

" There you have it our first tribute." The president applauded as she then made her next move.

She ever so slowly strutted towards the male's reaping bowl. It's like time was working extra slow at this current moment. The adrenaline just coursed through my veins. Time soon catched back up with itself as the president had finally reached the male bowl. Quickly fishing the top card right up taking no time to make this as dramatic.

She made her way back to the mike and announced the first male tribute. " Our first male tribute is... Austin Lang!"

Once again time froze as I realized it was none other than my name. Sadness quickly flooded my body as my feet worked towards the stage on their own. The sounds around me now were none other than a simple buzz. I didn't pay much attention to the president's words of greetings. I just mindlessly shaked her hand and headed towards my spot by the volunteer. I peered among the crowd and waited for the next tribute to be reaped.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. You might not care but I have been extremely busy with school and softball. I am still waiting for more submissions and I would really appreciate it if someone would be willing enough to submit some more. 4/24 spots have been taken. **

**Next Chapter: Rowan Castor**

**Expected Update: 6/13?**

**So what do you think of Austin? How did I do on this chapter?**


	6. Rowan Castor

Rowan Castor

It was the middle of the night when I heard the loud coughing of my father. His Illness was starting to get worse again. I just can't help but worry about these reapings. Granted yeah I have a small just of being called but if I do who is going to be here for him. Ever since that accident I haven't been able to leave his side. It's been harder to stay in contact with my other family members now a days because of moving to the capitol. I had to move away from district 7 where my family is. Mom and Dad split a while ago. I think splitting up really took a toll on day because not to long after their divorce he got into a lumber accident. Ever since then he's been in a really bad condition. His health has just been going down hill since then. It's gotten so bad to the point where we had to come to the capitol to try and take care of his health problems. However if not for that lumber accident he wouldn't have had a good number of capitollites recognize him and bring to the capitol so that his problems could be fixed. Now we live in decent conditions compared to the conditions back in seven. I try to get some jobs down here and I have been successful. I send money that I can back home to my mother and my sisters. However I haven't heard back from them since the start of the rebellion. I have imagined the worse and now there is a good chance that I can be reaped for the hunger games.

My father was having another on of his bad coughing fits. So I slowly uncovered myself and crawled out of bed. I headed towards our bathroom and opened the cabinet above the sink. Catching a slight glimpse reddish brown hair. I sighed as I grabbed the red bottle of liquid medicine. I slowly turned the top and poured the contents into the small cup that comes with the bottle. Filling it about half way as usual. I hurried my pace as his coughing got worse. Abruptly stopping in front of the couch to give the small cup of medicine.

His face turned in disgust as he then started his response, " I don't need..." His coughing interrupted his sentence and he then snatched the cup out of my hand and threw it down his throat taking in the last of the cough medicine that soothed his throat.

" See looks like the medicine helped after all." I reassured him.

He can be extremely stubborn sometimes and honestly it's frustrating when he won't accept my help. This is why i'm so scared to leave him with someone else. I'm not so sure how well they would be able to work with him. Would they nearly have as much patience as I. It's upsetting when I can't do anything but worry.

" Is there anything else you need before I head back to bed." I asked.

" Uhm if you could can you get the melatonin from the bathroom, I've been having an awful hard time sleeping lately. " I could see the flush in his face as he asked me.

I nodded and headed back towards the bathroom and grabbed the of melatonin. I grabbed two pills and filled a cup with water and brought it back to him. I watched as he took the vitamins. He might end up waking up again tonight. So I sat myself in the recliner of the chair and watched him doze off. Sometimes I wonder why he and my mother split and what caused the lumber accident. I also wish I knew what happened to my other family members and I wish just somehow, somehow I could get back into contact with them.

Sitting in the recliner in the silence and dark was quite peaceful. It was a tiring type of peaceful. Something that I wish could last forever. It's nice when you can get this kind of peace. This i can guarantee you many long for. However I have a sinking feeling that things might not be this peaceful for long. That night I fell asleep with that one ever lasting feeling in mind.

That Morning I was abruptly woken up by my fathers once again constant coughing. I quickly got him more of his medicine and gave it to him while I went and prepared breakfast for the two of us. I made eggs and sausage my father's favorites. I felt it only necessary as today is the reaping day and i'm sure normally families get together before the reaping.

" Just know son that if there is a chance that you do get reaped you shouldn't worry bout me and i'll be just fine, just focus on preserving your life." These words stung as they left is cracked lips. I wish he wouldn't think about the worst.

" I'm sure that I won't be reaped i'll still be here for you no matter what." These were the last words I spoke to him that morning before we both got ready and headed to the capitol center.

The center bustling with energy and everyone was pushing and cheering just. I was so confused why would anyone want to participate in such hell. Why would anyone be excited for this. The normal speech was barely hearable to me. It was so hard to hear over such the noise that the capitol citizens were making. Before I knew I missed the beginning speech and we were already on our way to picking this years tribute's. The first tribute actually was quite unexpected.

" I volunteer." A girl from the 14 year old section shouted out.

In a way this girl scared me. She was far to young and far to bold to be volunteering for the games at such a young age. However I with her determination she may be able to make it quite far in the games. The next dude was named Austin Lang. He seemed upset about it you could see it in his eyes. I can feel his pain right now and actually understand as to why he feels the way he does. I mean no one really wants to be in the games. His white hair and blue eyes left a lasting impression in my mind. My looks really couldn't compare to his. My so normal reddish brown hair and tanned skin. I looked nothing like a capitolite but that makes sense as I was born in district 7. He seems as though he could make it a good distance into the games.

The next young girl actually seemed way too excited to be reaped. The way she skipped to the stage seemed a little too disturbing. I really can't see why she is so excited. I mean she looks a little to weak and she is sort of young for this. So why would she possibly be so excited. Sadly she might be an early death. However I feel a sense to protect her and her innocent nature. Maybe just maybe if I do get reaped I should ally with her and keep her safe.

Now we're waiting for the next male to be reaped and quite honestly at this point i'm a little uninterested in this, " Our Male tribute is... Rowan Castor."

It took a moment for me too realize that I was called as I originally was zoning out. I noticed the crowd of 17 year olds separating around me. That's how I knew for sure that it was my name called. I was panicking. The worst had actually happened and now everything can actually go wrong. I can't just die I have family to take care of. What he is going to do without me.

The greeting went threw with a blur. I was too stuck in my own mind to really notice much going on around me. As I then took my place next to that way too excited young girl. These games are terrible and I have to participate in them.

**So What do you think of Rowan? Did I do good on this chapter? **

**I am still waiting for more tribute's though. They are still trickling in but I don't have as nearly as much as needed. You can submit however many you want. However stay in tuned for the next chapter. At some point though I may be doing two tribute reapings per chapter. Maybe, Maybe not it all really just depends.**


End file.
